


Habits

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, kinda projecting on will ngl, yet another short one shot lmaoooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Will's got a bad habit of biting his nails. Nico's working on helping him quit it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaooooo lowkey projecting my own bad habit onto Will. 
> 
> I bite my nails to the point that it's an issue; and while it's gets worse when I'm nervous, I still do it for no reason when I'm having a perfectly good day smh.
> 
> But anyways, this is honestly just a short and ramble-y one-shot. I've been pretty busy this week, and I have a lot left to do this weekend as well smh.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

“Stop that.”

Will blinked, tilting his head to glance at his boyfriend next to him. “Huh?”

Nico didn’t answer, eyes still focused on the book in his hands. Will frowned, pushing himself up into a reclining position on the bed.

The two demigods were relaxing in the Hades Cabin after a long day. Will was on his feet for hours in the infirmary after Julia got her hand stuck in bottle ( _ how the fuck she did it, Will would never know; hell, he didn’t want to know _ ) and Nico had two back-to-back sword fighting classes with a majority of his students being younger than eleven. But the two had been completely silent for over ten minutes, giving Will no context of what his boyfriend was thinking.

After a few seconds of silence, Will reached over and placed his head in front of Nico’s book, ignoring the strain on his neck. “Talk to  _ me _ ,” he huffed, pouting at his boyfriend.

Nico rolled his eyes but nonetheless set his book down on his lap, “What?”

Will wrinkled his nose. “Don’t give me attitude! Why did you tell me to stop  _ whatever _ ? What were you talking about?”

Nico sighed before gently taking Will’s hands into his own, pointing to the son of Apollo’s nails. “You’re biting your nails again, you dumbass. See? They’re all stubby and cut up…”

Will winced, grinning sheepishly at his boyfriend as Nico continued fretting over Will’s nails. Since he was little, he had the persistent habit of biting his nails. Nothing seemed to work to get him to stop, and his bad habit was only exacerbated once he was introduced to the stresses of an average demigod life. Most people around him were aware of his habit ( _ kind of hard to miss when his nails were randomly bleeding without him even noticing _ ) and did their best to call him out when they would catch him chewing on his nails, Nico included.

Will was silent for a bit too long as Nico’s gaze softened ever-so-slightly. “Something bothering you? Do they hurt?”

Will smiled slightly, shaking his head. “No, no. They’re fine and nothing’s wrong… or at least I don’t think so. It’s just a stupid subconcious habit at this point.”

Nico cocked his head to the side, squeezing Will’s hands gently. “Maybe we should consider getting some gloves for you. Does that do something?”

WIll snorted. “Yeah, sure. Just surgically attach them to my hands, right?”

Nico huffed, letting go of Will’s hands. “I’m not being nice to you ever again, you bully,” he grumbled, picking his book up again.

Will pouted, “Wait, no! Love me,” he whined, trying to push his head back in front of Nico’s book. 

Nico gave him a small smile. “Yeah, yeah. I love you, you dork. Now can I go back to reading? I already spent the whole day with whiny children.”

Will squinted at Nico mumbling about him being a bully once more but nonetheless leaning on Nico’s shoulder and skimming over whatever the son of Hades was reading. They had about thirty seconds of peace before Will found himself absentmindedly biting at his nails again as Nico let out an exasperated sigh.

“ _ Will _ …”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw, this was like 500~ words, a record for me heh. Although, the title is kind of shit rip. If you have any suggestions for a different title, LMK aha.
> 
> I don't have much else to say, so... leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
